


Push and Pull (me apart)

by umkimkai



Series: Film Noir AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Film Noir AU, I'm a sucker for film noir so this was entirely selfish haha, Jongin and Chanyeol are the actors, M/M, One Shot, Yixing is a film director, baekhyun luhan and jongdae are in there if you squint, sehun and yixing are emo as heckie, this will be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is a film director. Well, he'd call himself the director, producer, and writer of his film as he did all three jobs with a finesse anyone would be jealous of. His weakness comes in the form of his equally dark and sensual assistant, Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull (me apart)

“Cut!”

Yixing pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, heaving out a sigh. When he looked up, Jongdae was staring down at him sympathetically as he pulled the boom arm down and signalled to the cameraman to stop rolling. 

Jongin and Chanyeol were standing still on the set, both looking apologetic. Yixing stood up and made his way over to them. He was annoyed and tired, and this scene should’ve been finished over an hour ago. After this, their shooting schedule was free for the next few days while tech built the set for the next scene. But first, he needed his actors to get it right.

Jongin’s head was hanging down like a puppy while Luhan fluttered around him, touching up the bruises painted onto his face and adding hairspray to his wild hair. 

 

Chanyeol met Yixing’s eyes, but he also had the appearance of a kicked pet. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you two, when Chanyeol punches, Jongin goes to the _left _and down and when he sticks his leg out, Chanyeol is supposed to trip _backwards. Honestly, I feel like I’m your stunt choreographer instead of your fucking director. Let’s try it one more time.”___

He paused, taking in their faces. They were both clearly as tired as he was, and Yixing could see that some of the bruises on Jongin’s cheeks weren’t makeup from where Chanyeol’s hits had accidentally connected. Yixing softened and reached out to touch both of their shoulders in turn, the silver bracelets on his wrists tinkling with the movement. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s difficult for you as well. And I’m not the easiest to deal with, but let’s please try to get it right this time. I have faith in you two.” 

With that, he turned and walked back to his seat. He waved to the cameraman and Jongdae, lifting a black megaphone to his lips.

“Action!”

Yixing watched as Chanyeol and Jongin swung at each other in a well choreographed fight. At the scene’s climax, Jongin pulled Chanyeol off of the floor by his shirt collar and kissed him. 

“CUT!”

Jongin, clearly pissed off, let Chanyeol drop mercilessly to the ground and stalked over to Yixing, opening his mouth. 

Yixing held up a hand to silence him before he can tell off the moody director, grinning wide. “It was perfect, don’t get into such a tizzy. But I wanted to try the kiss scene again, this time closer. I want a closer angle to give the audience a taste of the intense feeling.”

Jongin stared at Yixing for a very long time, stared at his smooth white skin and heavily lined eyes, at the all black and artfully torn up clothes. Yixing looked more like a sad poet than a noir film director, but perhaps those are one in the same, Jongin thought. 

 

He sauntered back to Chanyeol, who had his eyes closed while Luhan deepened the bruises around his eyes and adds a few more cuts to his face. One was on his lip and Jongin hoped the fake blood wouldn’t taste bad. 

Yixing picked up the camera himself and moved close into Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s personal space. “Action,” he called, when everyone was ready.

Again, Jongin yanked Chanyeol up and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Deeper,” Yixing ordered, staring into the camera lens. His voice was deep, his accent rich. “Harder, like you want to kiss his very breath away.”

Jongin obeyed, mildly peeved at how close Yixing was. 

“Tug on his hair,” came another sharp order. Jongin yanked at at the soft hairs near the nape of Chanyeol’s neck and the taller man squeaked, his lips parting wider for Jongin to lick into.

“Perfect,” the director purred, standing up. Jongin pulled away from Chanyeol, who appeared thoroughly wrecked. The beat-up face only added to the look. 

“That’s a wrap,” Yixing called, clapping his hands. The entire studio let out a cheer. Interns and assistants immediately began running to and fro, cleaning up the set and taking care of the actors. Luhan ushered Jongin away while Chanyeol followed. His assistant, a petite girl named Baekhee, trailed after him, trying frantically to pick up the clothes Chanyeol was shedding on the way to his dressing room. 

A tall boy made his way over to the director. He was dressed similarly to Yixing, looking like he’d fit in better at a sad, romantic, poets’ bar rather than a movie set. His eyes were also heavily lined in eyeliner, and the leather jacket he had on was draped over him as a cape, accentuating his wide shoulders and thin frame. He handed Yixing a cup of tea, setting it to the side when Yixing was done.

“Looking at you out there today, I almost would’ve thought you were directing an erotica, not a murder film,” he smirked, his voice bordering on insolent. He moved behind Yixing, bumping his nose against Yixing’s chin.

Yixing hummed and leaned into the presence behind him. “I can’t help it, I feel that all art must be filmed.”

“So Chanyeol and Jongin making out intensely in bruise and cut makeup is art?” Sehun drawled, staring down at his boyfriend and employer with hooded eyes.

“Indeed it is art. Those two have chemistry, and I intend to capture every moment.” Yixing stared down fondly at the camera in his hands before handing it off to another assistant running by. She’d deliver it to editing, who would develop it and work it into the final piece.

“You know what I think is art?” Sehun mumbled, his arms snaking around Yixing’s waist and pulling the director’s back flush against his own broad chest.

“Hm?” Yixing asked, putting on an air of nonchalance. 

“Art is when you’re sprawled out underneath me, making the most pained faces and the prettiest noises as I suck your dick and fuck you with my fingers at the same time,” Sehun growled into his ear. 

Yixing didn’t respond, acting as though the words didn’t affect him, but the tent in his ripped skinny jeans begged to differ. The people on set were dwindling, but there were still too many for Yixing’s liking. 

“My trailer. You get ten minutes to impress me,” he finally said, turning to face Sehun. Sehun grinned, enjoying their game. And it was a game. It was push and pull, pretend and pretenses. One would feign disinterest as the other took time to break them down, make them beg. It was pleasure, mixed in with pain because Yixing was a masochist and a sadist and Sehun was as hung as Yixing as a heroine addict is hung on dope. 

If Yixing said ten minutes, Sehun would make sure he took an hour, make sure he had Yixing begging him not to leave. 

And Yixing was begging as Sehun dropped to his knees. Yixing’s back was pressed against the door of his trailer and Sehun was on the tiled floor, mouthing over Yixing’s jeans like a three dollar whore. 

“Sehun– fuck – Sehun if you don’t get to it so help me I’ll– ah fuck.” He drew out the curse as Sehun pressed his palm to the rough fabric, undoing Yixing’s innumerable belts with his other hand. 

“As much as I love pretty, artistic, goth guys like you,” Sehun sneered, practically ripping Yixing’s pants down. “It’s a pain in the ass to deal with the accessories when we’re getting naked.” 

“As if you don’t pause in the middle of sex to check your eyeliner,” Yixing hissed back, fisting a hand in Sehun’s hair and gripping onto the leather jacket with another. 

“Just for that, I’m using teeth,” Sehun announced insolently. Before Yixing could protest, he wrapped his lips around Yixing’s length and sucked. Yixing’s retort was lost in the strangled keen that escaped his lips. 

Without a hint of hesitation, Sehun took Yixing to the hilt. Yixing was fairly impressive, but Sehun was a pro. He didn’t land the position of the director’s personal assistant without deepthroating at least a few cocks. 

Yixing’s hand released Sehun’s hair and shoulder, instead moving behind his own back. Sehun loved how Yixing liked feeling and looking like he was bound and strung up even when he wasn’t. Sehun loved a lot of things about Yixing, but none he’d ever admit. 

He set a steady pace, bobbing his head rhythmically even as drool dribbled down the sides of his chin and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. 

Yixing gave no warning when he was about to come, just let out a high, strained whine while his hips stuttered. When he finished, Sehun sucked around the sensitive tip for good measure and Yixing whimpered weakly in protest, his knees buckling. Sehun stood up, feeling his knees creak loudly and wrapped an arm around Yixing’s waist, holding him up. 

Their kiss was filthy, all tongue and teeth nipping at lips. The taste of Yixing was heavy on Sehun’s tongue, and on Yixing’s tongue was the taste of black tea, white lies, and all manner of sad things one would find in a raunchy noir film director. And fuck if Sehun didn’t love the taste. 

“Stay here tonight,” Yixing said, and it sounded like an order but the question laced in made Yixing seem more vulnerable in that moment than when he was strung up and helpless to Sehun’s whims. 

“Of course,” Sehun promised, a smirk tugging at the edge of his thin lips. Yixing reached up and wiped at Sehun’s smeared eyeliner with his thumb before letting his hand drop. He thought about entwining their fingers and how it’d be intimate and terrifying and lovely and awful all at once. He left his hand at his side. 

“Make me scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the inspiration from this was derived from the Lotto teasers because Yixing and Sehun looked like they were part of an Emo Club™
> 
> also this will be part of a series and yes I made Baekhyun a girl because I just love her so much


End file.
